


Think Out Loud

by flickawhip



Category: Historical RPF, Political RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Brexit made me sad, Gen, This is my feelings made fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7299412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author’s choice, author’s choice, They needed me to be the bad guy. But I needed them to be the good guys. Because if they were the good guys, and I was on their side, then that meant I was a good guy, too. Even if I was different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Think Out Loud

“They needed me to be the bad guy. But I needed them to be the good guys. Because if they were the good guys, and I was on their side, then that meant I was a good guy, too. Even if I was different…”

Pat speaks clearly, looking out on the sea of teenagers seeking some reassurance that Brexit would not harm them entirely. She knows, full well, what history has to say, what David Starkey would have them believe and what Kate Williams thought about it all. Kate, who now stood silent, was enough of a support that Pat spoke softly, but firmly.

“I am not bad, nor am I good… what I am, now, here, in front of you all. Leave voters, and Remain voters… is hopeful. You say you can see doom on the horizon, and I say look back, for the present is in the past, the future is in the past… those of you here today who study history, will always have a job to do… those who do not. I suggest you find your place and you hold strongly to your beliefs, we can make it through.”


End file.
